demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hades lord of the dead
Ian wants you... (it involves Zala) he asked me to come and get you father Hades. if your on he says you should go to the blog "The Time has come..." and uh... sorry for the impatience but its about ZALA! ~Kiyak, your daughter Hades, me, warboss kiyak crazydude and catgirl found a way to bring zala back to LIFE! SO GO TO THE BLOG CALLED THE TIME HAS COME SO WE CAN GET ZALA!!!!!!!!!! Hello, father. I believe Iansgameroom (Ian) has found a way to bring Zala back, however you may only use it once a year and after Sunday we'll have to wait. Here is the blog: The Time has come.... Thank you, father. -Leafwhisker Daughter of Hades 17:40, June 18, 2010 (UTC) HADES I IANSGAMEROOM FOUND A WAY TO BRING ZALA BACK AND WE NEED YOUR HELP MEET ME ON THE BLOG CALLED THE TIME HAS COME...THERE IS A LINK TO IT ABOVE!! Hades please get the gods to review the GAo Zala deeply agreed with me and the GAO plan she would want it aproved Warboss95 02:19, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry to bother, but please... Lord Hades, this is you niece, Chey....I...I wwas wondering if you could pl...please tell Zala I'm so sorry and I forggive her....tell her I wo-would've taken a bullet for her, I would've taken Stephan for her to llive....she w-was our h-hope. Please tell her. Tell-tell her I miss her and I-i'll always remember her as the Hero of Fate, cruel Fate, that always strikes down the best heroes with a deadly blow. T-ttell her I wish we -we could hhave been siste-sisters. Tell her that, please. I'll p-pray to you know, Lord. Thanks youu. -Theif-Daughter of Athena/Portal Guardian X3 02:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Rider lord Hades i want to be a dragon rider could you help if its no promblem if your not busy Nessa Daughter of Rhea 12:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC) oh well just saying hi I dont even know why im here 0_o just dropping by to say hi and when you see my granma in any parts of underworld just sat to her that i want to say hi to here RE:Dragon Rider yes i know ther's propaly not a chance but i want to try. hey how are you related to my mother??? Nessa Daughter of Rhea 20:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) hey how are you related to my mother??? Nessa Daughter of Rhea 20:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I DON'T THINK THAT YOU, "MIGHTY HADES", ARE A REAL GOD!!! I noticed that your grammer is quite atrocious, possibly at the level of a third grader who had been hit in the head with a very large coconut. I think that a god should have better grammer skills. How do I know that any of the gods are who they say they are? Any dumb kid could just sign up on this site as a god!!!!! well first off, anon, this is the INTERNET! you do not need to spell everything PERFECTLY! IT IS NOT A SPELLING BEE!!! and secondly, ive seen my father type. he talks to me on Facebook sometimes and he spells a hell of a lot better than your example so why dont you shut the hell up and fuck away from my father! (excuse my language Hades...) ~Kiyak, Daughter of Hades Sorry, Kiyak... and Hades... geese, I was only kidding.... - anonymous user By the way, can HADES spell Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious????? I certaintly can't spell Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, and I don't think Hades can spell Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious... although I might be wrong... in a Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious way! Hades could you try to get the ther gods to come on here more often Warboss, creator of GAO 17:43, June 25, 2010 (UTC) then could someone come and get me. I could get GAO up and running in 48 hours Warboss, creator of GAO 17:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Please i really need and want to help. becides today was the day Zala had planned on comming to get me. then she... well... you know. please i'll do anything to get to camp Warboss, creator of GAO 18:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Lord Hades... its Kiya.... Kiya (User:Kiyak) My sister... she... death has her... she is a part of death! i have her turned to stone right now so she doesnt attack anyone.. when she talks.... it sounds like there is 2 people talking! and death he told me... he told me that you are the only way we can set Kiya's soul free from his soul. please! i need your help! PLEASE! and apparentl, the only way for her soul to be set free, is if you and Iapetus work together... please.... i want my sister back... The Dark Minish Sorcerer, Vaati, SorcererVaati